When two or more signals, for example, audio signals, are mixed, the amplitude and phase constellation can be such that the signals are partly or even totally cancelled. For example, full cancellation occurs when two signals that are mixed have the same amplitude and opposite phases. It is normally not desired to experience any attenuation or cancellation when mixing signals. A common approach to overcome this backlog is to use only the magnitudes of the signals without any phase information. However, phase information may be important, for example, for achieving a sufficient audio localization. Audio mixing without any attenuation or phase effects is generally desired.